The Seer
The Seer is an upper level demon who worked for the Source. She is thousands of years old and has served many of the Sources. She was known for her power of foresight and she is feared by many demons and witches including the Charmed Ones. Beside her ability of Premonition, she can also send them to others possibly only those who have the power of foresight. She also possesses the ability of 'Glistening' which is a form of teleportation that when activated a faint silver outline surrounds your body. She is also immune to spells and can make herself intangible when attacks are thrown at her. Season 4 During Season 4 she was the advisor for the Source with half a face, which was useful when she saw his demise. She warned him of this which changed the future so that he actually becomes very, very, very power because he intakes the Hollow and takes both Piper and Paige's power. She kidnapped Cole and told him that the only way for him to save Phoebe and her sisters was to take the Hollow in and absorb the Sources power which he did successfully and it helped vanquished the Source. However, the Source had to go somewhere and because Cole took in his powers, the Source possessed Cole and suppressed him. The Seer stayed very close to the Source (Cole) and when Phoebe was pregnant she tried to steal her baby so she could the Queen of the Underworld. When Cole was vanquished it was only and episode later where she was killed by Piper, Phoebe and Paige after chanting the 'Power of Three' spell. Season 5 During Season 5 (when Cole created an alternate reality) The Seer was never killed and was now an advisor to Cole (who was Belthazor in this reality). Season 9 In the episode Tick Tock the Seer is seen again emerging from an Underworld cave. In the episode Orbing Minds, Prue (who has never met the Seer) found her attacking an innocent bystander; Prue waved her hand in a manner to use her Telekinesis but the Seer did not move, she was pushed into tiny molecules and "killed". After Piper revealed that she was pregnant the Seer 'glistened' into the Attic and kidnapped Piper. In the episode Breaking Piper, the Seer had Piper in a protected cage in a protected lair, however Prue found a way to Astral Project into the Lair where she dispersed the cage door and projected Piper out of there before the Seer returned. The Sisters and Leo find a spell to protect the Manor from the Seer and every-time she tried to enter she was deflected. In the episode Rockabye Demon, Piper and Phoebe needed a tissue sample of the Seer to complete the vanquishing potion. When Piper and Phoebe got to the lair they were ambushed by Scavenger Demons; once they were defeated the Seer appeared and Phoebe put her to sleep using Pathokinesis. They chopped the Seer's finger off and "Spell Teleported" out of the lair. In the episode Fantastic Prue the Seer casts a spell on Prue which (everytime she Astral Projects) she time travels. When Prue gets close the Seer she lets out a pitched scream to make Prue want to Astral Project. Everytime Prue projects and returns she is not in the same place. In the episode Helpless in San Francisco, The Seer is finally vanquished. Prue's powers go 'wacky' again so Piper, Phoebe and Paige go to the Seer's lair to attempt to vanquish her. She absorbs Piper's and Phoebe's powers so Paige is left to orb the potion at her however the Seer goes intangible and the potion smashes. Prue tries to Astral Project because the Sisters have not returned but she is frozen in the state of projection so she also becomes intangible. Prue gets to Demonland where she then battles the Seer, Prue flicks the potion at the Seer and she is finally vanquished. Powers and Abilities *Immortality - The ability to never age and be immune to human diseases *Glistening - The ability to teleport in a form of a silver outline surrounding the teleporter *Sensing - The ability to sense the location of beings *Spell Casting - The ability to cast spells *Potion Making - The ability to successfully brew potions *Premonition - The ability to see into the present, past and future *Summoning - The ability to call another being to oneself *Portal Creation - The ability to create portals to different locations and planes *Pyrokinesis - The ability to conjure and manipulate fire *Intangibility - The ability to alter ones self so that things phase threw them *High Resistance - The ability to survive attacks from Energy/Fire Balls and Molecular Combustion *Immunity (to spells and charms) - The ability to not be effected by spells or charms Category:Characters Category:Demons